


Fireproof

by OrionPax



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionPax/pseuds/OrionPax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what starts as an innocent prank soon escalates. When Weiss and Yang go to war who will come out on top? And what collateral damage will their friends have to suffer through?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My head is boiling

Weiss picked twigs and leaves out of her pony tail and clomped down the hall in frustration. "Well I can certainly say I'll be happy to see the end of today." They had been taking part in paired combat drills all afternoon and she had wound up face first in a bush avoiding an Ursa. They had still come out ahead but her appearance and pride had certainly taken a hit.  
Ruby trotted behind her nursing the sprained shoulder she had got in the fight. Ruby's belly made a loud grumble and she petted it soothingly, after they got changed food was the next thing on the agenda. "It really didn't help that we had to go nearly last. Yang and Blake have been back for hours all because Blake is second alphabetically."  
"Don't even remind me." Weiss growled. She still had a vivid memory of Yang proclaiming that there was no party like a Belladonna party because a Belladonna party didn't, apparently, stop. There was something seriously wrong with that girl.  
Once they reached the end of the hall Ruby looked at Weiss out of the corner of her eye. It was the most unsubtle thing possible. "SoasleaderIthinkIshouldhavethefirstshower." And with that she was gone and the door to their dorm had swung open.  
Weiss was too tired to argue or complain. Walking into the room she found Blake curled up on her bed with a book. Ever her partner's opposite Yang was sprawled out on the floor playing some kind of video game and kicking her legs in the air behind her. Their fearless leader had already made it into the shower but half her clothes were scattered around the room. She had apparently been striping as she ran through. That or the rare indoor clothing whirlwind had hit the dorm. "I see you two have been relaxing while we were hard at work. Good to know our team mates support us."  
Taking her jacket off Weiss pulled out her chair and hung it over the back. Blake's eyes flicked up before going back to her book. "Well Ruby did say we should just go rather than having to wait around. Also I wouldn't sit there if I where-"  
"Well you aren't me are you?" Weiss cut her off and dropped into the chair. A long drawn out farting noise came from her rear end.  
Yang couldn't contain herself anymore and burst out laughing. If Blake could have possibly have shrunk more into the book then she would have. "Well remember I did try and warn you."  
Her lips pressed together in anger Weiss extracted the whoopee cushion from beneath her. "You think this is funny do you?"  
"I think it's hilarious. Oh my god I can't breathe." Yang was now rolling about holding her sides.  
Weiss moved with determination and forced the blonde out the door and slammed it shut behind her. Under normal circumstances she could never out grapple Yang but this was far from normal circumstances.  
From the bathroom Ruby emerged towling off her hair. "I'm guessing Yang is still making use of that prank kit she bought yesterday then? I got joy buzzered this morning. I'd have a talk with her but from childhood experience it's better to let her just burn herself out." Ruby trailed off at Weiss' icy stare. "Please don't be mad it's just her way of dealing with stress."  
"Yes I came back today to fake dog droppings on my bed. It's harmless so let her have fun." Was Blake's only input to the conversation.  
Weiss clambered up onto Yang's bed and started throwing things to the floor. She was going to get her own back once she found this supposed prank kit. "You two are just going to sit there and take this then?"  
"Pretty much."  
"That's my plan."  
Her entire team consisted of useless lay abouts. By this point pretty much everything had stripped from the bed and Weiss even resorted to tugging off the mattress to find nothing but a view of the top of Blake's head through the springs. It must be in with her clothes then. Weiss jumped down and pulled out one draw after another searching them. Finally she hit gold and pulled the battered cheap cardboard box out from under Yang's underwear. It figures that's where the girl would choose to hide something. Now to find something to get her back with.  
Blake shut her book at last. "Come on Ruby let's grab Yang and get something to eat. Leave Weiss to her plans for war." She opened the door and Yang, who had apparently just been stood outside waiting, happily tried to enter. Blake spun her around and pushed her down the hall.  
"Well general Weiss good luck." Ruby saluted and bounced out of the door. Then she stuck her head back in. "Oh and as the leader I think you should really tidy up Yang's things once you are done pranking her."  
Weiss waved them away and didn't even listen to anything. "Yes, yes of course."  
  


When they returned the room was spotless and Weiss was already tucked up in her covers fast asleep. Yang had to admit for someone plotting revenge against her the girl looked real peaceful in her sleep. Considering they had early class tomorrow the other three decided they should all follow her example and get some sleep.  
The morning came all too soon for Yang's liking. She was woken by a beam of sunlight right across her eyes. She sat up and wiped the drool from her face. "Wha time's it?"  
A brush waved in front of her eyes and after a moment for them to focus she made out Blake holding it. "Early enough for you to tame the mane before class. If you hurry up we can join the others for some breakfast."  
"Yur a good friend Blaky." Yang began stroking the brush through her golden locks in a daze. As she woke up more and more she started to think about Weiss. What had she planned for revenge? "Hey Blake any idea what Weiss has done prank wise."  
Blake put her hand up dismissively. "Oh no. I have no idea and even if I did you can just keep me and Ruby out of this. You two want to bicker and squabble then have at it." She glanced at the clock. "Looks like we will have to grab something to go if we want to eat before class.  
With a pout Yang finished up with her hair and dropped down to get dressed. "Fine ok we can get moving in a second."  
By the time they made it to class the professor was just getting the class to settle down. Yang slid into the seat next to Weiss and smirked at her. "So you going to spring a trap on me anytime soon? Let me guess; a kick me sign?"  
"What makes you think I haven't already sprung my trap?" Weiss gave Yang a once over as if checking her for something. Then she sat up and started paying attention to the lecture.  
Blake leaned over and got Yang's attention. "You might want to stop scratching yourself like that. You're getting some attention." She whispered.  
Yang looked down at her hand scratching idly at her lap. She had been doing it the whole way to class. "I can't help it I'm just really itchy for some reason." Then she realised what she looked like with a hand buried in her crotch during class. A quick glance around revealed that several boy had their eyes locked on her. But still she couldn't help scratching at the horrible itch that had settled all around her groin. It was maddening and almost seemed to be getting worse. Yang gave a fiery glare at the boys and they averted their eyes from her.  
Then it twigged in her mind. This was Weiss' doing clearly. Yang forced her hands out of her lap and onto the desk in front of her. As frustrating as it was she didn't want to draw any more attention than she had. Especially since that was exactly what Weiss wanted and there was no way she was getting any more satisfaction out of this. Yang looked over and saw that she was just sat there not even looking. The very picture of a modal student.  
Class was long but Yang tried to get out of it without too much discomfort. It didn't help that the lecture was so dull it didn't serve as any kind of distraction. By the end of it she was rubbing her thighs together in a desperate attempt to get rid of the horrible itching sensation.  
As soon as they were free to go Yang grabbed Weiss' arm tight. "What did you do?" She growled. After the last hour Yang was in no mood for messing around.  
"I don't know what you mean." Weiss was even trying to hide the fact she was lying. Her voice dripped with false innocence. "But you should be more careful where you store things. Someone could have, hypothetically, spilled the itching powder from your prank kit all over your underwear."  
Yang's eyes widened for a second then she vaulted the desk and ran out of the room. She had to push her way through the scrum of students before she made it to the nearest toilets. She practically knocked the cubicle door off its hinges as she slammed it behind her. Now she had some privacy she slipped her hands up her skirt and slid her underwear down and there was instant relief. She still itched but it was lessened enough that she could cope with it. Of course now she had to go through the day without her underwear but it was a small price to pay in the end.  
She held up the discarded item of clothing and shook her head before stuffing it into her bag. "I hope she knows that this means war."  
  


Weiss had been trying her best to watch her back for the rest of the day. She had an idea that she had let herself into a bit of trouble with this. Even she had to admit her move had been a little below the belt so the was a slight chance Yang was going to escalate things even more. But it was almost impossible to watch every angle when they sat next to each other in every class. It wasn't helped by the fact that she had no idea what plans were being cooked up in that twisted mind of hers.  
A few times at lunch she took her eyes off her bag and then caught Yang fiddling with it when she looked back. She could have been taking something or planting something it wasn't clear. Either way it didn't matter since Weiss had caught her before she could finish. "And what are trying to do exactly?" She asked as she came back to the table with her tray of food.  
"Oh this? I was just thinking you wanted your trophy. You went to such effort to spike them after all." It was a lie Weiss didn't believe for a single second.  
She looked down at the used piece of clothing Yang held. She bent down and hissed at her. "And why would I want a dirty pair of your undies?"  
Yang looked up at her for a few seconds before breaking out into a huge grin. "You called them undies. That's adorable. When you want to be you can be really cute."  
Feeling her face starting to blush Weiss sat down heavily and snatched her bag away from Yang. "Just because I have a sense of decorum is no reason to make fun of me."  
Across the table Ruby sat watching them with a cookie halfway to her open mouth and Blake had a look in her eyes of dull interest. Weiss gave them a look that just dared one of them to say anything. Then team JNPR came over to join them. "What's going on ladies?" Jaune said clearly not reading the tense atmosphere.  
Blake went back to her food. "Oh just Yang and Weiss flirting like mad." she said teasingly.  
"I was. Not. Flirting." Weiss practically yelled.  
A silence settled around the table as everyone looked at the heiress and she tried to ignore them. Then Ren cleared his throat gently. "So Nora you said you had a new dream to share?"  
Weiss was glad to be out of the spot light at last and looked over at Yang. How dare she talk like that to her? She was so uncouth all the time. Nora tapped out a small drumroll on the table before she launched into the story. "Oh yes I did! I so we were in Professor Goodwitch's class..."  
"Professor Port." Ren corrected her gently.  
  


The cool air of the dress store blew in Weiss' face and she felt herself relax. Her father was throwing some kind of big ball. It was nothing more than his way of smoozing people into giving him money but she had to attend apparently. So she had to buy a new dress using daddy's credit card. Such where the terrible tasks she had to do as an heiress of her import.  
But more importantly she had demanded she go alone. Which meant no Yang and no constant looking over her shoulder. Although Blake had come down into Vale with her since she wanted to check out a bookstore to see if they had the new something or other from whatever series she was engrossed in this week. The place apparently had an attached coffee house so she had told Weiss to take her time and call when she was ready to go back up to Beacon. Weiss intended to very much take as much of her time as she possibly could. She was going to see if she could find some things she liked and if she found something good for the ball then that was a bonus. If not she could always go to a different shop another day.  
One of the attendants spotted her and came over. Their face lit up when Weiss mentioned that money was no limit, which wasn't quite true. Her father hadn't exactly said how much of his money she was allowed to spend but she knew the more she used the more irritated he would be. What followed was a few pleasant hours of trying on dresses hoping to find the one that would make any boy putty in her hands. At last she found one that would drive even Yang crazy. Wait where had that thought come from?  
The attendant looked up at the face she was pulling. "You don't like it?"  
"Oh no I do. It's just my brain came up with some unpleasant idle thoughts." Weiss said turning around to examine the back of the dress in the mirror. "I think I'll take the pale blue one I tried on last. Could you ring it up and I'll get changed and then come pay?" The attendant bowed and scampered off. It was a shame to let this one go though since it fit her perfectly and made her look amazing. But to be far it wasn't the kind of dress she wanted to wear around a load of old men four times her age. On the other hand Beacon did have a dance coming up and maybe she could wear it then? Weiss smiled at her reflection. "Well you do have a credit card burning a hole in your pocket so you might as well get both."  
She got changed back into her regular clothes and bought both of the dresses. As the attendant was finishing the transaction Weiss took out her scroll to call Blake. It was then that she became aware that she wasn't as safe from Yang as she had thought. Every contact in her scroll had been changed to 'who am I?'. Which was made all the worse by the fact that before reaching Beacon she had loaded every student in her year into the device just in case. Any of these could be Blake and the only way to find out was to start picking them at random. She was going to have to come up with something good to get back at her for this.  
Weiss almost snatched the card and bag out of the attendant’s hands and muttered a thank you. Outside she mashed a random contact's call button hoping for the best. "Well look who's calling? Come to ask me to the dance or something?" Oh great she had chosen Cardin of all people.  
"Actually I just wanted to inform you that even if Ozpin made it mandatory for my graduation I would never date you." Weiss said and hung up. She quickly changed that contacts name so she could avoid accidentally picking it again.  
She moved on to the next one and this time Ren picked up. "Hello Weiss."  
"Oh I'm sorry wrong number. Yang changed all my contacts." She went to hang up but she saw Nora try and push her way into frame.  
"Oh hey Ren tell her I said Hi. Go on tell her." Nora was now jigging about in the background trying to get a view past Ren's head.  
"Nora says hi." Ren said.  
Weiss hung up. How that boy dealt with that human explosion she would never know. But that was another contact identified out of the endless list she was dealing with. There had to be a quicker to deal with this. If she knew where the bookshop was she would walk there and talk to Blake the old fashioned way. She leant against the wall and picked another contact.  
"Oh hi Weiss. Ren says hi."  
"Still the wrong number Nora." Weiss snapped and hung up again.  
One more attempt and then she was going to go back to school alone. This person took a few moments to pick up and it was long enough to for her to get a little hope she had got it right and Blake just didn't want to put her book down to pick up her scroll. Unfortunately it was someone else entirely that answered.  
"Why hello my snow angel. What made you contact casa D'Arc?" It was Jaune. Not only that but he was trying to be smooth with her.  
She was going to ignore him and start walking back and then a plan formed in her mind. She knew how to get back at Yang and the means to do it had been put in her lap by the girl herself. "Oh I had a message to pass along to you. Also never call me snow angel ever again."  
Jaune visibly deflated. "That wasn't the message was it?" There was a faint knock and he looked up. "Oh hang on there's someone at the door be back in a sec." He got up but Weiss could still hear his voice faintly as he spoke to someone. If she didn't need him for the next prank then she wouldn't put up with this. She just wanted to go home. "Oh hey did you run all the way here? Oh yeah I can tell her. She's on the line right now in fact. OK see you later then." Jaune came back into frame. "Ok this is going to sound super weird but Nora says hi. But you had a message for me?"  
Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yes now you must first promise not to tell Yang I told you this."  
  


The thump of Yang's fists against the punching bag were drowned out by the music blaring out of her headphones. With Blake and Weiss in town and Ruby working on her weapon Yang had decided to work on her own weapon. But she had been working out a long time and she should be taking a break. She collapsed on one of the benches around the room and looked around at the other students using the various exercise equipment around the room. It felt good to get some water in her and towel off her face. "Man it sure is hard work looking as hot as I do." Yang said as she pulled off her headphones and relaxed for a second.  
"Oh hey Yang. Yang over here. I've been looking for you." Well that had been a short second. Jaune was picking his way over to her and managing to bump into most of the other students he passed. Finally he tried hopping over a bench and tripped over it. Yang caught him and set him on his feet again. "Well I guess I'm falling for you as well." And oh god he was even giving her the finger pistols.  
As well? Did he think she had a thing for him? She had to try and straighten this out. "OK I think you scrambled you eggs a bit there. Wanna try that again?"  
"Oh come on my dear we don't need to beat around the bush. I like you and you like me so let's just skip to the fun stuff shall we?" He slipped an arm around her waist and leaned in for a kiss.  
Yang put her hand up and blocked him. "Jaune I'm not saying I don't like you but you are just a friend. Sorry to say you just aren't my type. What made you think I liked you that way anyway?"  
Jaune jumped away from her like he had been burned. "Oh man I knew it was too good to be true when Weiss told me... Oh no I wasn't meant to tell you that." He clapped his hands over his mouth and turned to run.  
But he wasn't fast enough to escape Yang's grip. "Hey now you can't go without letting me in on the secret. What exactly did Weiss tell you?" She did her best to not break his arm in her grip. It wasn't his fault so she forced herself to let him go.  
"Only that you had a case of Jaune on the brain. Saying my name in your sleep and stuff like that. She was quite convincing." He looked like he would be plenty happy if the earth just gobbled him up. Probably would settle for spontaneous combustion if it got him out of there.  
The other students were watching them by this point. "Hey you lot get back to working out or I'll show you the meaning of no pain no gain." She snapped at them. "Ok no real easy way to do this but she lied. She was pranking me by sending you after me. But don't worry I'll get her back for you."  
"Yeah I think I'm just going to go to bed. For the next year or so." Jaune turned to leave but Yang grabbed her bag and trotted after him.  
He looked at her like she was going to punch him. "Look after you got all messed up by this the least I can do is walk you back to your room."  
The walk was pretty silent. Neither of them really wanted to discuss it very much at all. Then when they made it to the opposite doors to their rooms Jaune cleared his throat. "Hey erm you said earlier I just wasn't your type. Do you mind me asking what your type is?"  
Yang was taken aback. She had never really thought about what her type was so she didn't exactly know how to put it into words. "Ok so shorter than me and some striking eyes are a must. They have to be confident and sure of themselves." Yang started to check things off on her fingers. "And they have to have a real fire in them so that they can keep up with me."  
"Yeah urm you do realise you pretty much just described Weiss right?" Jaune said and opened the door to his currently empty dorm room.  
He was in fact right Yang realised. But if Weiss was exactly Yang's type then did that mean she had feelings for her? Yang blew off the thought because if she did or not it wasn't really important cause Weiss more than likely didn't like her back. No need to worry about silly things, not when she had revenge to plan. "Oh but I should thank you for letting me know what she was up to. Here next time you see Pyrrha tell her this and I guaranty you'll have a date for tomorrow." She leaned in and whispered into his ear. He turned redder than Crescent Rose and fled into the room. "My job here is done."  
  


Wooden targets popped up and where blown to splinters soon after. Yang grinned as she blew away the next three to pop up one after another. After a second a bell rung signalling the end of the round and she raised her gauntlets to her mouth to blow on the barrels. It was an entirely unnecessary action but it looked cool and that's all the mattered. Trotting out she looked over at the score board. "Well look at that a perfect score. Not like expected anything less." She punched the air a few times in celebration.  
"Well yes but it's easy to hit targets when you act like a bull in a china shop." Weiss said walking up to Yang. It was her turn next once the targets had been replaced and she would show how it was done. This was a simple task and there was no doubt she would take top marks as always. "You hit every target but you also hit every other thing. A huntress with real skill, like me for example, would only hit the things she was aiming for."  
There was a ding of the ready light and the professor emerged from behind the scenes where the spare targets where stored. "Yes Miss Schnee but today we are testing reaction time not accuracy so Miss Xiao Long still receives top marks. If only she put as much pride and effort into her theoretical work as she does her practical then she would be a perfect student. You how ever are quite the opposite, maybe you should both get together and help each other. You can begin when you are ready."  
Weiss gave Yang and the professor a look before strutting to her mark. She flicked Myrtenaster around showily before taking her stance. It was long past time for words and now her skills to do the talking. She forced her breathing to calm and waited for the first target. A clunk sound behind her and she swivelled on one foot to face it. As she turn the chamber clicked around to load in the right kind of dust and she sent out a blast of flame.  
Which exploded right in her face.  
There was a grind of metal and her hand felt like it was gone and her whole body was thrown backwards. A pair of hands grabbed her out of the air and held her gently. There was yelling. So much yelling. But all Weiss could make out was Ruby's voice saying her name over and over again. It must be her leader's arms she was laying in then. But she could speak up to quell the panic because her tongue seemed to have turned to coal.  
A cool rain started to fall on her and she slipped into blackness.  
  


When Weiss came to she looked up at a blank white ceiling. She was in a bed and her guess would be that she was the hospital wing of Beacon. A chill ran through her body and she guessed that was what woke her up. Her hand hurt like hell and felt like it was wrapped in bandages but at least that meant it was still there. There was a breeze and a noise coming from one side of her. Turning her head was pointless since her view was obscured by some flowers. Pushing herself up on to her elbows Weiss looked over to see Yang fiddling with the window and muttering to herself. There was no one else in the room than the two of them. "I hope you are closing that because it's getting cold in here."  
"Oh yeah I was..." Then Yang's brain caught up with things and she spun around so fast she almost fell over. "Oh you're awake. Hey you should be resting." Firm but gentle hands pressed Weiss back into the bed. Yang dropped back into the chair next to the bed and gave a very tired looking smile. "Welcome back. We've been missing our W."  
Once she wasn't being man handled Weiss pushed herself up again and with a bit of effort she managed to get herself in a sitting position. Yang did try and get up and help but a fiery look rooted her to the chair. Other than the ache that was deep in all of her bones and the obvious damage to her hand she seemed mostly ok which was a nice result. "How long was I out?"  
"Only a few days. You missed three days of school and half the weekend." Yang leaned back in the chair with a dopy grin on her face. "But apparently you should be able to get out of here pretty quick now you are awake. Good thing too cause I'd feel really guilty if you had to stay longer."  
"Well I'm still going to have to catch up and..." Weiss stopped abruptly. She looked suspiciously at Yang. "Why would you be guilty?"  
Yang suddenly wouldn't meet her eyes. "Oh you know I might have replaced the dust in Myrtenaster with coloured sand. But I didn't ever think this would happen I just thought it would cause your attack to fail."  
Weiss' patience with this situation snapped. "You did what?" Her voice was calm and her eyes were ice. Yang never did think about her own safety and now she had hurt someone else with her recklessness. Not to mention Myrtenaster was probably a twisted tangle of metal sat in a bin somewhere. Her anger bubbled up and exploded out of her. "You dunce Myrtenaster is a precision piece of equipment you can't just put any old thing in it. You took this game too far. And just as I was starting to enjoy it."  
"Well I'm a precision piece of equipment too and you tried to put Jaune in me." Yang was yelling too and had got to her feet.  
How dare she get angry when this was all her fault? No Weiss wasn't going to accept that. "So you decided to try and kill me?"  
If Weiss wasn't so angry the sick look on Yang's face might have made her feel bad. "You aren't listening to me at all. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I would never want you to die." Yang turned away from the bed so Weiss couldn't see her face any more but the quaver in her voice was plenty audible.  
"I want you out of this room right now." Weiss glared at the other girl's back. Yang wasn't moving or even responding any more. "Now or I will call for the nurse."  
"As you wish princess." Yang muttered and then bolted for the door. She almost crashed right into Ruby coming the other way.  
"Hey Yang where's the fire?" Ruby looked after the retreating figure with a concerned look. Then she turn into the room and saw Weiss sat up in bed and zoomed over to the bedside. "Oh hey you're awake, I'm so glad. It's going to be good to have more than two of my team in class." They must have been taking turns to wait for her to wake up then. "Oh and I have some things for you. First up is the work you missed." Ruby plonked a big stack of papers on Weiss' lap.  
Weiss could tell from the way Ruby's eye kept darting to the door that she wanted to talk about Yang's quick exit. Trying to ignore it she looked down at the papers. "I don't know what to say. Just what I always wanted." She said dryly and dumped them on the bedside table.  
"Well if you like it that much maybe you don't need your real present." Ruby said as she pulled out a long thin package and waved it about.  
Weiss tried to grab it with her uninjured hand but Ruby pulled it out or reach. "Just give it to me already." She nearly lunged out of bed trying to grab it but Ruby was, as always, too fast for her.  
"I have one condition." Ruby said as she zoomed around to the other side of the bed. She sat down and bumped shoulders with Weiss playfully. "You have to tell me what was wrong with Yang and you can have it."  
It was obvious the girl was worried about her sister but Weiss was still angry and avoiding the subject. "She admitted to putting me here and I kicked her out. I was enjoying things and she went too far. I can't comprehend how anyone can deal with a relationship with her when she acts that way." Weiss let out a huff of displeasure. Despite herself she leaned into the younger girl a little bit.  
Ruby straightened out the covers and draped them over their legs before she answered. "Did you really just compare you and Yang pulling pranks on each other to being in a relationship?"  
Weiss could feel her face get uncomfortably warm. "That's not what I meant and you know it. Stop twisting my words." In a huff Weiss ripped open the package to find Myrtenaster as good as new and glinting in the light from the window. "I thought it would be bust."  
Ruby grinned at her proudly. "It was up until I got my hands on it. I don't know if you know but I'm kinda really good at weapons and stuff. While I had it in pieces I figured it was worth giving a good clean and I also spent a few hours making sure I scrubbed all the sand out so there is no chance of another backfire." Weiss felt Ruby take her hand under the covers and give it a gentle squeeze. "Look I'm not saying you shouldn't be mad. You really really should. Yang told us what she did while the doctor was examining you, Blake gave her a real good talking to. Just take into account that she really is sorry and she didn't intend to hurt you. She's been here by your side the whole time. If I wasn't bringing her food I doubt she would have even eaten in all that time."  
Laying her head on Ruby's shoulder Weiss sighed. "That damn fool."


	2. and my hands are freezing

Yang had spent the reminder of her weekend hidden away in the school garage pulling bumblebee apart and putting it back together. She had music blaring from her headphones the whole time so loud she couldn't hear herself think. When she did think all she could think of was Weiss laying in the hospital bed hardly breathing. By Sunday night she had done everything she could do with it. The bike had never been in better shape and now she had no reason to avoid the dorm room. And it was the night Weiss was coming back so she should go apologise again. "Come on girl get it together." She muttered and got to her feet.  
Her scroll buzzed and when she looked at it she realised she had several missed calls from Ruby. Yang took a second to compose herself, when she answered the call she grinned at Ruby. "Hey little sis I was just on my way back."  
Ruby pouted. "I've been calling you for hours where have you been? Never mind that Weiss is back home and she's been asking for you."  
"She has?" Yang had thought Weiss wouldn't want to see her again after what she had done. "Does she want to yell at me again?"  
There was a small scuffle behind the camera and then Weiss came into view. "Give me that I'll talk to her. You better get back to this room right now. We have to settle things if we are going to live in the same dorm for the next few years." With that she hung up and Yang just stared at the blank screen. She was really in trouble apparently.  
Well no point dragging her feet. It was a long enough walk from here to the room anyway so she might as well hurry and get it over with. Yang quickly gathered up her tools and put the cover back on bumblebee. Tucking the toolbox away securely she left the room. It actually felt great to be out of there. Moping was not doing her any good and Weiss came out of everything alive and well so that was the important thing. If when it all shook out they weren't friends any more than that was that even if the thought did give her a heavy feeling in her chest.  
Several students greeted her as she passed but she had no time for more than a quick hello. Then before she knew it she was in front of the door. Grabbing the handle like the horns of a bull she burst into the room and there was Weiss sitting on her bed. Yang strode up to her confidently. "I know what I did was wrong and I deserve whatever you throw my way. All I can do is say sorry one more time. Do you want to hit me or something? Come on, hit me you'll feel better." Yang said a tapped her cheek with a finger.  
"That might be a little bit difficult considering my current state." Weiss indicated the sling her right hand was cradled in. "Besides you can't solve all your problems with you fists, sometimes you have to use your mouth."  
OK she wasn't yelling. This is a good start. Yang cracked a smile and tapped her cheek again. "Ssssssssso you want to kiss me then?"  
"No you dunce!" Weiss turned her face away and pointed behind Yang.  
As she turned Yang caught sight of something glinting in the light. More and more things covered into shiny silver came into view. Everything that Yang owned was covered in tin foil. She moved closer and could see that every single thing was wrapped individually which was nice attention to detail. She picked up a thin tube of foil which was one of her pens. "This is going to take me forever to deal with." But she couldn't help but smile that the game was still going. Then she whipped around and looked at Ruby and Blake who had been rather silently watching the goings on. "Wait you must have had help to do this considering you have one hand. Was it either of you two?"  
Ruby waved her hands and shook her head. Blake rolled her eyes. "You were sulking all day so she had plenty of time. Wouldn't have anyone taking pity on her. I'm actually kind of impressed she managed it."  
"Well I for one am flattered that you put in the effort. I'll have to come up with something good to get you back." Yang ripped the foil off of her bed in several big sheets so she could hop up and kicked off her shoes.  
Weiss was still hiding her face. "Just as a ground rule how about we say no more dust related things of any kind?"  
"Sounds good to me." Yang flopped back on her mostly uncovered bed. "I already have something in mind."  
From the side of the room Ruby looked at Blake. "I thought you said they would learn their lesson? They haven't learned anything."  
Blake sighed. "Apparently so. I guess learning makes the wise wiser and the fool more foolish."

Heels clicking with urgency Weiss made her way down the hall. Students who knew her had to keep taking second looks. They were taking note of the fact she had apparently done something different with her hair. To be more exact it was now a vibrant blonde but it wasn't her who had done it. She had been given the day off of class in order to fully recover from the trip to the hospital so she had to wait until lunch time before she could go and confront Yang.  
She reached the canteen it didn't take long to spot Yang biting into a burger. She was alone at the table and the others where off somewhere else apparently since Weiss couldn't see them. She wasn't half way across the floor when Yang looked up and saw her with a grin.  
Yang grabbed the boom box sat next to her and jumped up onto the table. When she hit play the lyrics 'That blonde, she's a bomb, she's an atom bomb.' blared out of the speakers. Now everyone in the hall was turning to look at them and a rumble when around the hall as people who knew them reacted in shock and the rest tried to work out what was going on. Just fantastic Weiss grunted and crossed the remaining space.  
"Get down here right now." Weiss put her uninjured hand on her hip and glared up at her.  
"No but this is the best part." Yang said as she danced about on the table and then started to sing along. "A hot mess in a dress gets the best of me. She's ice cold, but she's making me melt!"  
Weiss had had enough and grabbed at Yang's skirts to try and get her to come down. All she needed was Yang to stop messing around and tell her how she had done it so she could work out how to fix it. But what she managed to do was unbalance Yang and bring her down on top of her. Weiss landed on her backside and the boom box smashed against the floor and skittered away with a scwark as the music cut off. A silence settled over the hall.  
When Weiss cracked open one eye to inspect the damage she saw Yang was now inches away from her face. Neither of them made a move to get out of the position and just looked into each other's eyes. Weiss knew she should be pushing Yang off but her brain was full of fuzz now. Yang was licking her lips and took a breath as if she was about to say something but nothing came out. Then someone called out "Just kiss already." This was followed by a chant slowly building up around the hall of "Kiss!"  
Both girls blushed slightly and broke eye contact. Yang grabbed Weiss' arm and dragged her to her feet. "Let's get out of here." She muttered and pulled her from the room. They kept moving all the way down the hall and Weiss just stumbled along behind Yang too embarrassed to say anything.  
When they came to a stop they were in one of the garden areas of the school. I was small and tucked into a corner with just a fountain and a tree shading the area. Yang let go of Weiss and plopped down on the grass against the tree. "Really sorry about that, but hey at least I found out you look good in blonde." She gave a whistle.  
Weiss perched on the edge of the fountain and glared at her. "Yes let's talk about that shall we? How exactly did you do it?" She looked over at the water and examined her reflection. She had to admit she didn't look terrible but there was no way Yang was ever going to hear her say that.  
"I spiked your shampoo." Yang said with a grin. Yes Weiss had guessed it was something like that. "See I buy so much stuff for my golden locks that hair companies send me free samples to try and tempt my business to them. This one big corporation sent me a dye sample just as I was trying to plan my next prank so it was like a message from the almighty that I should turn your life to gold." Yang pulled out a bottle from her pocket and tossed it over to Weiss.  
Turning it over she scanned the back. It was good news to see the word 'temporary' splashed across the front. It should come out in a few washes. "Fine but if this doesn't come out then you are going to be in trouble." Weiss stood and turned to go.  
"Hey no need to rush off, this is a really nice place and if you leave then the scenery will be like 70% less impressive." Yang called after her. Weiss thought about it and sighed. She gently lowered herself down next to Yang. It was indeed a nice day and yes Weiss had to admit that the blonde brawler made it nicer. Yang gently took her and Weiss' hair and held them together. "And now look how we match."  
"Oh for goodness sake. You couldn't just let the moment be nice could you?" Weiss shoved Yang over onto her side. She got up and left her laying in the grass looking forlorn.

"Where is she? She is supposed to be resting today and she's vanished." Ruby was worrying about the room. She kept settling to a task and then five seconds later moving on to the next thing. Really all she was achieving was making a nice breeze in the room.  
Yang grabbed her and lifted her off the ground. "She's fine I bet. Anyone can take care of herself it's that girl." It was like trying to hold onto and eel and soon Ruby's foot was in Yang's face and they crashed to the ground in a tangle of limbs and sibling wrestling. Arms and legs went everywhere.  
"Hey do you smell that?" Blake said half standing from her bed.  
The sisters froze and looked at Blake, her eyes were closed and her nose was twitching. Yang wiggled about in the headlock Ruby had her in. "Oh no she's cute."  
"I have this sudden urge to give her pets." Ruby said tightening her grip slightly.  
"You are both hilarious." Blake gave them a withering look.  
By now Yang could smell it too. It smelt like baking and it was coming closer. There was a knock at the door that sounded more like someone kicking it gently to get attention. Yang stood up taking Ruby with her. With her younger sister hanging from her neck she went and opened the door.  
Stood in front of her was Weiss wearing a frilly pink apron and carrying a plate of cookies. Of all the things Yang had expected to see behind the door this was not really on the list. Then Yang was spun around by Ruby zipping off her shoulders and grabbing the plate from Weiss. Half of them where inhaled in a second and then she paused to speak. "Did you make these yourself? They are really good. Or rather they were really good." With that the rest of the cookies were gone. Yang was surprised she managed to avoid swallowing the plate.  
Weiss had a horrified look on her face. "Erm... they were actually for Yang." She said in a shaky voice. "And she was only meant to eat one or two."  
Everyone looked at her in confusion when there was a terrible gurgling noise and Ruby clutched her stomach. Her face was turning worryingly green and she groaned. Stumbling past them she made her way to the toilet and slammed the door behind her. Another moan echoed out of the room.  
"And what exactly did you do to her?" They both turned back to see a terrifying Blake. Yang suddenly realised how it must feel for mice to face up to a house cat. Blake didn't look anywhere near as cute as before. "And if this was another of your dumb pranks then why not bake a cake so that this wouldn't have happened."  
"Yeah that would have been a good idea." Weiss muttered trying to slowly back away from Blake. "It's just a mild laxative it shouldn't be that bad..." She was cut off by Blake tossing her roughly out of the room.  
Then Blake put a hand on Yang's arm. "And what do you have to say about this?"  
Yang swallowed hard, she didn't want to get thrown as well. "Hey now I had nothing to do with thiiiiiiiiiis." She crashed into the opposite wall and then fell down to the floor. The door slammed behind them and they heard the sound of a door locking. "Ok so this sure was an interesting afternoon."  
Weiss had got up and was already straightening herself out to look as perfect as she always did. "We should just leave them alone for a few hours."  
Hopping to her feet Yang ran an eye over Weiss. "Not the kind of thing I thought you would wear." She said tugging gently on the apron strings.  
"It's not mine. I needed an apron and so I borrowed it from Ren." Weiss struggled out of the garment in question and knocked on JNPR's door. "I might as well return it while I'm here. Then I don't know about you but I need to eat something, I've been around baking all day and not been able to have any."  
"Oh my, miss Schnee." Yang said and threaded her arm through Weiss'. "It sounds like someone is asking me on a date."  
Weiss rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue. But she didn't argue or push Yang away so that was a positive response over all.

Weiss spread a large sheet of paper out and grabbed her pen. Yes it was Yang's turn to pull something but that didn't mean she couldn't start brain storming ready for her next prank. But she had just touched pen to paper when the door open and she scrambled to try and hide what she was doing. She turned around, almost falling out of her chair, to see Blake in the doorway. "Oh it's just you, I thought Yang might have come to get me." She spread out again and smoothed the creases out of the paper.  
"Whatever you are planning better be more thought out this time." Blake muttered. There was the sound of sniffing from her direction but Weiss ignored it. Blake could do whatever she wanted as long as she wasn't a distraction. Then Weiss jumped slightly when a pair of hands fell on her shoulders. "Soooooo let's have a look what you have." There was an odd tone to Blake's voice now.  
Then the hands slid forwards and down Weiss' front. They made a small stop at her chest before moving on to rest on her ribs. "What are you doing?" Weiss said as Blake began nuzzling the back of her neck. This was exceedingly unusual behaviour for her and Weiss was not over joyed to have her body being pawed at. Well not when it was Blake doing the pawing.  
There was a noise that took a moment to identify as purring. Weiss hadn't even realised that was something Blake did but here she was doing it. "I'm just... You know... Just..." She trailed off and stopped speaking. Blake purred again and rubbed against Weiss even harder.  
Weiss grunted and grabbed Blake's hands. "Look could you get off me please?" She said lifting Blake's arms up but then she found a weight flumping down on her as Blake sat in her lap. Weiss tried to push her off but Blake wouldn't budge. Worse still she was fidgeting and jiggling about in her lap. "Seriously this stopped being funny a long time ago."  
Blake looked at her with her mouth hanging half open and a glazed look in her eyes. "But I just wanna..." Then with her ninja speed she slid her arms around Weiss' arms and pressed her face into Weiss' chest. The rumble of her purr felt extremely weird going on in there.  
"Oh get off you horror." Weiss planted a hand on Blake’s head and shoved hard trying to dislodge her. At some point positions had shifted so that Blake was now straddling her. God if someone, especially Yang, walked in on her like this then she might just drop dead on the spot.  
"Oh hey there Weiss. Having a good time?"  
Speak of the devil and she will appear. Weiss redoubled her efforts to escape but all she managed to do was to knock the chair out from under her and they landed on the floor. She looked up at Yang and frowned. "No I am not. And you know very well this is not my idea of a good time. Now would you help me?"  
"Man when I sprayed your clothes with catnip I never expected to walk in on Blake motorboating you." Yang said trying not to smile too much. She reached down and pulled the two of them apart and picked up Blake to keep her back. "Kinda makes me a little jealous to be honest."  
Blake waved her arms and legs lazily in Weiss' direction. "But why..."  
"Yes well be jealous as much as you want." Weiss said as she straightened herself out. "But considering the fact you aren't, much as you might want to be, my girlfriend. Then really you don't have any right to do anything with any part of me."  
"You say that but, wait hang on." Yang then pulled out one of Weiss' drawers and dumped Blake inside. Once settled Blake rolled about a bit and then sat there staring at the ceiling in a daze. Yang turned back to Weiss. "But would it really be that bad dating me? What would it take to make you my girl? We've been having fun together the last few weeks. For the most part anyway." Yang's eyes fell to the bandages still wrapped around Weiss' hand.  
Weiss put her hand to Yang's chin and tipped it upwards so they were face to face. She had no idea if Yang was being serious or just a flirt. "Well I can’t exactly be your girl unless you ask me can I? But I warn you, I have high standards so you better do it in a more romantic setting than our dorm room next to our drugged team mate." That should put things off long enough for her to think about how she would even answer if Yang did ask.  
They both turned to look at Blake. Yang sighed. "Yeah we should probably do something about that."

Yang whistled a happy tune as she stood under the shower. Even when she tried to avoid it her brain kept bringing up yesterday afternoon. "So she wants romance huh?" She muttered. How was she supposed to plan a romantic way to ask her out and the next prank? Although that might very well be the point. She didn't even know if Weiss even meant what she had said. But assuming she did then Yang could more than rise to the challenge so she would romance the socks off the little heiress and prank the hell out of her while she was at it.  
Stepping out she grabbed her towel to wrap around her and the blow dryer. This part of the process was going to take a while as always. The other girls always complained about how long it took her to be done with the shower but it couldn't be helped really.  
Once that was done she could get dressed so she reach for her clothes to find they weren't there. A quick scan of the room revealed there weren't any clothes in the place. Yang pursed her lips. It was no mystery who was responsible but just taking her clothes seemed pretty tame compared to the other things they had done. There simply had to be some other aspect to this. Yang tightened the towel around her and knocked at the connecting door to see if anyone was in the room who could hand her some clothes. When there was no answer she opened up the door to find the oddest scene.  
Weiss was stood in the centre of the room wearing what looked like every single thing Yang owned. She had become a ball of fabric with her pouty face emerging from the top. Both of them stood there staring at each other trying to work out what to say. Finally Weiss spoke up. "My clothes are all in the wash to get the catnip off of them. So while I wait for them to be done I borrowed some of yours." She took a few steps forwards but with all the things bunched up around her legs she was reduced to a penguin like waddle. She was still trying her best to look dignified but it wasn't really working out in her favour.  
"Oh yeah? So what happens if I do this?" Yang said and gave Weiss a quick shove. She tumbled over backwards with a squeak. Now as she rocked back and forth trying to get up she more resembled a turtle. "So you didn't leave me anything to wear?"  
"Not a thing. Well I did leave your undies. It was hard enough fitting everything on me as it was without them add in as well." Weiss was looking slightly red at this point. Yang suddenly had a mental image of her trying on several pair of her underwear before deciding to leave them behind. She chuckled under her breath at the thought.  
Yang decided it was time to mess with Weiss a little. "So I have to sit around the room in my bra and panties until you deem me sufficiently pranked and give my clothes back. Fine by me. You don't mind if I get changed in here do you?" Without waiting for the answer she threw her towel over Weiss' head covering her eyes and muffling her indignant protests. Once she was as dressed as she was able to Yang pulled the towel off of Weiss and cocked an eyebrow at her. "Ready to give up yet?"  
Now a deep red Weiss refused to falter. "A Schnee never backs down from adversity. Now stand me up the blood is rushing to my head."  
Oh yes that was definitely the reason for her colouration. Yang rolled her eyes and hauled her to her feet. "Don't forget the four of us are going out to eat tonight. Right now I rather think neither of us is dressed for the occasion."  
"Of course I knew that. You can have your clothes back when it is time to get ready." Weiss flustered and waddled a few steps before tipping over forwards. It was oddly adorable to watch her fuss and flail about.

Team RWBY sat down at the table they had been shown, each of them now wearing their own clothes. Ruby looked around excitedly. "Wow this place is fancy! Are you guys sure we can afford to eat here? Wait are we going to pull a Sun and not pay? Yang I don't want to go to jail. They will take my darling Crescent Rose from me!"  
Blake placed a gentle hand on her head with a soothing stroke. "We can afford it and if you need to borrow money then I can cover you."  
Weiss was busy avoiding looking at Yang, or anyone else for that matter. What Yang had decided to wear tonight had been near to the bottom of the ball of clothes so it was that she became aware of the situation when both of them were standing alone in the dorm room half dressed. She had yelped and shoved Yang away from her before retreating under her covers for some privacy. By the time Blake and Ruby had entered the room there was no evidence of what had been going on. Well except for Weiss' red cheeks and Yang's smug smile. So clearly something had gone on even if it wasn't obvious what.  
Now Yang was looking over the menu practically drooling. She had probably never seen half the things before. It wasn't even that fancy and even Blake seemed at home here. But it probably seemed real impressive compared to burger vans and greasy spoons which is what she assumed Yang had been brought up on given how uncouth she acts. Weiss however was more familiar and knew what she would be having right away. But she kept the menu held up to cover her face and avoid the conversation going on around the table.  
"Oh I totally forgot I had something I had to go do." Yang said suddenly and slapped her forehead. She got up and hurried off. "I'll be back before long, but if you need to order for me Weiss. You know this stuff better than me." And then she was gone.  
Blake looked suspiciously after her. "Something tells me someone is about to get pranked." She didn't sound happy. "Come on you have to see this is only getting obnoxious so how about you try talking her out of it?" Ruby didn't say anything but she was nodding along with her.  
Finally putting the menu Weiss looked at the other two. "And what makes you think she would listen to me? And how are you acting like it's my fault?"  
"Because you didn't let sleeping Yang's lie like we said you should. And you keep escalating things." Blake took a moment to breathe and calm herself before continuing. "And as for why she would listen to you. Well..."  
Ruby interrupted with a small giggle. "Weiss and Yang sitting in a tree K-I-S..."  
"Add any more letters and I'll make you explode again." Weiss said. That was stupid. That was just entirely not accurate. Then Weiss thought about Yang's lips. Then Weiss shook her head and banished the thought. She needed to stop doing that.  
Blake was trying to hide her grin. "Oh do be serious it's obvious to everyone. So to recap: Kiss the girl and stop the pranks."  
Puffing herself up Ruby pointed a finger at Weiss' nose. "But I warn you if you hurt a hair on my big sister's head then I'll give you a firm talking to and a thorough finger wagging."  
"Oh hey what did I miss? There's all this tension in the air." Yang laughed as she took her seat again. "Oh no time it sounds like its starting."  
Music began playing throughout the room and everyone started looking around for the source. Wait staff surrounded them and Weiss found a pointy birthday hat placed on her head and a sparkler slipped into her hand. They began singing happy birthday and a cake emerged that was about twice the size it needed to be. Before she even had time to mental take in what had happened the cake was in front of her and people were urging her to make a wish. There didn't seem to be anyway out than to blow them out and so she did. But they didn't go out. She tried again but they flicked and then burst back into life. Now she was getting frustrated.  
"Hey Yang stop that." Ruby scolded. "Ok Weiss try it again."  
She took another big breath and blew out the candles once and for all. Everyone cheered, even the other customers in the next tables, and then the staff dissipated. "So what exactly where you doing?" Weiss said turning to Yang. She decided there was no point in mentioning that it wasn't her birthday. They all knew that already so it was a given.  
"Oh that's a trick I pulled on Ruby all the time when we were younger. Used my semblance to relight the candles over and over." Yang said grabbing a fork and eyeing the cake.  
Blake stood up. "I'm leaving. Come on Ruby let's leave the love birds to it." She hooked an arm through Ruby’s and began dragging her towards the door.  
"No but I wanted some cake. Blake no! Bad kitty! Avenge me Yang!"  
Weiss pulled the hat off and shoved it at Yang. "Yeah I'm going to go as well. I hope you can pay for all this."  
"No, no, no." Yang said grabbing her wrist. "It's your unbirthday so you should have some at least."  
"Fine." Weiss sat back down and picked up a fork herself.

"I can't believe we ate that entire cake." Yang said with an echoing burp and rubbed her belly happily. They were walking through the quiet streets of Vale in the direction of Beacon. Other than them there was only the odd person or couple but they were few and far between.  
It was cold and Weiss focused on the cloud of breath raising before her. "Well actually you ate that entire cake. I had a few mouthfuls if anything."  
Yang touched her arm gently with her fingers. "Hey are you mad at me? Did I go too far again?"  
Weiss turned around and stopped. "No I'm not mad I was just thinking about what Blake said to me. We really should stop this prank war. I mean we have each drugged a team mate. And we blew up the training hall." To be honest she had also been thinking about the other thing Blake said. The kissing thing. In fact she had probably been thinking about that even more.  
"I guess that's true." Yang was making some odd faces that Weiss guessed meant she was thinking. "Does this mean you want to stop hanging out then?" She didn't seem that fussed about it either way. Usual attitude she gave to everything. It made Weiss so frustrated.  
"No I enjoyed playing the game with you. So maybe we can find something else to do together. Although nothing comes to mind right now I do admit." Weiss shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. It was getting cold now the sun had gone down.  
Yang pulled off her scarf and gently placed it around Weiss. "Here I really don't need. Dragons don't feel the cold after all." She winked at Weiss. A snowflake landed on her nose and Yang looked up. The snow had come out of nowhere but it was just a light sprinkling, enough to set the mood but not enough to give them trouble. "Oh look it's some weiss schnee falling on Weiss Schnee."  
The pun was almost bad enough to ruin the nice gesture. Yang got off lucky this time. "Well let's call the game done and get back home. We can celebrate the end of peace talks with some hot chocolate." Weiss held out her hand.  
Yang was about to take it but then pulled back at the last second. "Hang about. You still get one more prank. Then it's all even and squared away." Then she took the hand and shook on it. Her skin was very warm to the touch and Weiss didn't want to let a heat source like that get away.  
Weiss thought about one last prank. She thought about kissing Yang. She thought about if she should take the offer or if that would just kick off a new war. She thought about Blake telling her to 'kiss the girl and stop the pranks'. She thought about how nice the scarf smelt. She thought about what she could possibly do as a final prank. 'Kiss the girl'. She set her face and said. "Close your eyes."  
"Erm ok? You have something prepared then. Well bring it on then, I can take whatever you can dish out."  
Looking up at her Weiss realised again just how much shorter she was. She regretted not wearing her heels that was for sure. Raising herself up onto her tip toes she kissed Yang.  
It wasn't the longest or best kiss she'd ever had since it was rushed and she suddenly got shy and backed out of it. Yang's eyes had opened in surprise but other than that she hadn't moved. "Well consider me pranked."  
Since she wasn't doing anything with them Weiss took Yang's hands and put them on her cheeks. It was nice and warm. "I'm waiting by the way." When Yang looked confused, well even more confused, Weiss decided to clarify. "It's snowing, you gave me your scarf and I just kissed you. If you were looking for a romantic moment to ask me out this is the best you are going to get."  
"Oh! Oh right got you." Yang brushed Weiss' fringe out of her eyes. "Would you do me the amazing honour of being my girlfriend?"  
Weiss stuck her hands up Yang's shirt to leach even more warmth and enjoyed the small yelp. "You sure took your time. But yes I will be your girlfriend. Now hurry up and kiss me again."  
A pair of strong arm gripped Weiss and she felt her feet lift off of the floor. Now she was face to face with Yang. Weiss smiled slightly and kissed her. She guessed they had found something else to do together other than pranks.

 


End file.
